greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 15 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 15" from series, which posted on August 3, 2011. ---- * Jack: Okay I'm at Spirit Reflections Tattoos in Edinburgh, Indiana. * Stephen: OW! * Jack: '''and... * '''Stephen: '''No! * '''Jack: '''We're here for Stephen's 18th birthday and he's getting a tattoo. and, we've been here for the past 3 hours and Stephen's been yelling. * '''Stephen: '''Yeah, I know you said that it's gonna hurt for a little while, well it's still hurts. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''We gotta get that... * '''Stephen: '''Let it heal. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''We have to finish it. Alright, it's gonna be okay. It's going to quite hurt, after a few it'll quite hurt. * '''Stephen: '''Yeah, you said that last time and it still hurts like crap. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''Alright, well you're ready again. We'll try this one more time. * '''Stephen: '''Just go. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''Alright, you sure? * '''Stephen: '''Yes, just go. (The tattoo artist needles Stephen ) OW!!! No, that freakin' hurts! There's blood on it! * '''Tattoo Artist: '''Here, let's wipe it off. * '''Stephen: '''NO! * '''Tattoo Artist: '''We'll wipe it off. * '''Stephen: 'Cause that's dirty! You're dirty! Don't touch me with it. * 'Jennifer: '''Just, you have to wipe the blood off. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''Yeah, well, just one second. * '''Jennifer: '''Just, just, tell him to wipe it off. * '''Stephen: '''It freakin' stings. * '''Jennifer: '''Well, you know what, you're the one that wanted this. You've been asking for it for 2 years. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''Look, it's almost done. We'll be done in another, I'd say, 2 hours with the way... I'm dead serious. * '''Jennifer: '(lLaughing) * 'Stephen: '''That's not funny. Just finish. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''One more time. Alright. * '''Jennifer: '(continues to laugh) * 'Tattoo Artist: '''Breathe, alright. Just breathe. * '''Stephen: '''Duh, I'm gonna breathe. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''Okay. Thanks. (needles Stephen again) * '''Stephen: '''OW!!!!!! STOP IT! STOP IT. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''It's alright. (touches Stephen) * '''Stephen: '''NO AND DON'T TOUCH ME!!! * '''Tattoo Artist: '''It's alright. * '''Stephen: '''You're freakin' hands are filthy and you're touching me. I don't like being touched. * '''Jennifer: '''Alright, just... * '''Stephen: '''Touch me with the needle. * '''Jennifer: '''Alright. * '''Stephen: '''Not your filthy hands. * '''Jennifer: '''Alright, just sit down. Sit down. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''Let's go over. * '''Stephen: '''No! He's a freakin' weirdo! * '''Jennifer: '''Stephen! * '''Tattoo Artist: '''It hurts that bad. * '''Stephen: '''Yes, it hurts that bad, believe it or not. * '''Jennifer: '''Do you think it wasn't gonna hurt? * '''Stephen: '''No, I-I didn't think it'd hurt that bad. * '''Jennifer: '''I've warned ya. Now, sit down, you're gonna finish it. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''Yep. I won't touch you. Needle will touch you. I won't touch you. * '''Stephen: '''Well, I don't even like the needle touching me. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''Alright. * '''Stephen: '''Just go. * '''Jennifer: '''It's looking good, that, it's got the outline on it. * '''Stephen: '''No, I'm not breathing, duh! * '''Jennifer: '''Shh!!! * '''Tattoo Artist: '''Just calm down, okay? * '''Stephen: '''Don't touch me with your filthy hands, either. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''Alright, well the needle's touching you. * '''Stephen: '''You are disgust. * '''Tattoo Artist: '''Only the needle. (needles Stephen once again) * '''Stephen: '''THAT FREAKIN' HURTS, I CAN'T SIT THERE FOR 3 HOURS AND DO THAT!!! I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T!!! I CAN'T SIT THERE FOR 3 FREAKIN' HOURS DOING THAT!!! I CAN'T!!! NO, I CAN'T!!!!!! * '''Tattoo Artist: '''You're halfway done. * '''Jennifer: '''You know what? * '''Jack: '''Stephen. * '''Stephen: '''You're a freakin' weirdo and you're gay! * (Jennifer laughs, Stephen gets out of the Spirit Reflections Tattoo shop) * '''Jack: '(laughing) * 'Jennifer: '''He even didn't get it. * '''Jack: '(opens the old white door to outside where his older brother Stephen is walking away) Stephen, come back! * '''Stephen: '''No, my arm hurts. * '''Jack: '''Oh, my god! Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever